JP11-325908A discloses a conventional angular velocity sensor including a vibration element and an integrated circuit (IC) which are mounted on a single surface of a substrate, and further including case for sealing the vibration element and the IC. This structure prevents the angular velocity sensor from have a small size. JP11-325908A does not disclose any method of mounting the vibration element and the IC. Chip components are usually mounted and fixed onto the substrate with a solder. The vibration element and the IC may be mounted with a thermosetting resin. The reflow of the solder connection of the chip components and the curing of the thermosetting resin are performed under temperature profiles different from each other. More specifically, the reflow is performed at a relatively high temperature for a short duration, whereas the heat-curing of the resin is performed at a relatively low temperature for a long duration. Thus, it is difficult to use both the different temperature profiles together.
JP5-92635U discloses another angular velocity sensor including two vibration elements having detection axes perpendicular to each other.
JP2000-74674A discloses a method for manufacturing an angular velocity sensor, in which a vibration element is tested in characteristics every time. This method prevents the angular velocity sensor from being manufactured efficiently.
JP8-170918A discloses an angular velocity sensor used for a stabilizing system. This angular velocity sensor includes a vibration element which is sealed in a case, and is manufactured by complicated processes.